


The Things You See

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Fanwork Like it's 2012 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Slight Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Clint catches Steve and Tony making out.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Fanwork Like it's 2012 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Fanwork Like it's 2012 Fest





	The Things You See

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Cap-IronMan** [Like it’s 2012 fest!](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2077232.html)  
> [Anon's Prompt](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2077232.html?thread=14978352#cmt14978352): Clint, hiding in the vents, catches Steve & Tony making out

Clint huffs as he throws himself onto the nest of blankets, twisting himself around in the small space of the vents until he finds himself a comfortable position. Underneath the pillows Clint pulls out his box of treats. He opens the box and pulls out a chocolate bar, quickly removing the wrapper and stuffing the sweet into his mouth.

A noise echoes through the vents, catching his attention. Clint rolls over onto his stomach and listens.

He hears the noise again, it was an odd noise. Too high to be a groan, too deep and too short to be a squeak. Clint cocks his head, angling his ear towards the noise. After a moment the noise repeated, but pitched higher.

Clint shoves the chocolate bar further into his mouth and crawls his ways through the vents, following the noise. He moves slowly so that the sound of his movements did not drawn out the strange noise.

The closer Clint gets, the surer he is of what was going on. If Clint were a better man he would turn around and leave this alone, let who ever this was have their privacy. But Clint couldn’t deny his curiosity. Especially when his path drew him closer and closer to Stark’s labs.

After a few minutes of crawling through the vents he reaches Stark’s lab. He carefully approaches a grate and piers into Stark’s lab.

Stark in on the couch, making out with the nice piece of tail in his arms. He can’t quite get a good look at Stark’s partner, only getting a look of the billionaire’s back from his vantage point, but Stark has a reputation for having good taste.

Clint lays himself down with a quiet huff, figuring he may as well stick around for the show.

The longer he watches, the more he notices odd things about Stark’s partner. Not that there is anything wrong with that, but Stark’s girl has some pretty broad shoulders. …They seem pretty big in general. If Clint was to guess, Stark’s partner would have to be taller than him. “Huh” he whispers. He always pegged Stark as someone who would have height issues, the man wears lifts so he thinks he can be forgiven for that assumption.

Stark’s partner moans out something. Clint completely misses it because he hadn’t expected them to have such a deep masculine voice. “Holy shit” he whispers to himself.

He inches himself closer to the grate, shifting to get a better a look at Stark’s partner. The tabloids constantly run stories on Stark’s sexploits and his non-heterosexual sexuality – more power to him – but it was something else to see the evidence right in front of you.

Stark shifts, slipping his hand under the man’s shirt. The man pulls back with a small noise. Clint can almost see the man’s face… if only Stark would move to the right a littl-

Clint jumps up so hard he slams his head on the top of the vent. The noise was loud, and there was no way the two people below would not have heard that. He was pretty sure he would have dented the ceiling too.

But he had to go. Now!

Clint books it through the vents as fast as he can manage. Ducking and weaving through all the turns of the maze of vents. He needed to get out of here now, and fast. He needed to find Natasha and tell her everything.

Stark was making out with Captain America.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
